


Fanarts: It brings on many changes.

by candream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animated Gifs, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn't fall off the train. World War 2 continues. The Pacific theater is unforgiving. While Steve tries to win the war, and Bucky tries to survive it, any way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanarts: It brings on many changes.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It brings on many changes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620793) by [altilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altilis/pseuds/altilis). 



 

Some kind of " _newspaper announcements_ ":

 

GIFs alone because I couldn't mix them together:

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe there will be more later.


End file.
